At Last
by LaMainQuiEcrit
Summary: Blaine ne sait pas quoi chanter, les Warblers ne savent pas quoi chanter et la Croix Rouge de l'Ohio reçoit un don peu commun. Humour.


**Titre** : _At __Last_

**Genre/rating** : même rating que la série, donc lisible par tous, homophobe s'abstenir !

**Spoiler** : saison 3, épisode 1, The Purple Piano Project et plusieurs « spoilers » pour l'épisode 5, First Time.

**Résumé** : Blaine ne sait pas quoi chanter, les Warblers ne savent pas quoi chanter et la Croix Rouge de l'Ohio reçoit un don peu commun. Humour.

**AN1** : le titre est tiré d'une chanson interprétée par Etta James que vous pouvez écouter sur YouTube.

**AN2** : aucun warblers n'a été maltraité lors de la rédaction de cette fic, tout au plus ont-il été un chouïa ridiculisés (mea culpa et tutti quanti).

**AN3** : je viens de voir les cinq premiers épisodes de la saison 3. Pas certaine d'aimer la dite saison : intrigues invraisemblables (voir irresponsables), protagonistes ayant complètement changé de personnalités, scénarii avec plus de trous qu'un morceau de gruyère … et où sont passés les slushies ? Bref, je suis un peu en mode « _GNE !_ » mais l'épisode 5 était très, très mimi.

**Disclaimer** : Not mine !

"**At last, my love has come along  
>My lonely days are over<br>And life is like a song"  
><strong>

**What to sing ?**

- … et bien entendu, nous pourrions aussi tous porter une cape rose. Et des talons aiguilles. Et lancer des paillettes un peu partout dans la salle … Qu'en penses tu Blaine ? Proposa Thad qui tapotait son carnet avec son crayon tout en fixant l'ancien soliste des Warblers d'un regard noir.

- Huhuhumoui, excellente idée, répondit Blaine d'un ton distrait.

Thad soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Jeff, qui était affalé sur l'un des canapés, étouffa un ricanement (que Nick, qui était assis à côté de lui, lui fit regretter d'un coup de coude dans les côtes).

- Blaine, grogna Thad, serait-ce trop te demander que de te concentrer un chouïa sur autre chose que sur –

- Kurt ? Lâcha David, sourcil levé, attendant manifestement la réaction de Blaine.

Il ne fut pas déçu, Blaine releva immédiatement la tête et balbutia :

- Quoi ! Kurt ? Où …

David, pas franchement surpris de voir l'effet que le prénom de son petit ami pouvait avoir sur Blaine, laissa entendre un long sifflement.

- Ouais, y'a pas à dire, ça c'est l'amour avec un grand « A ».

- Oui, et bien, Kurt pourrait attendre demain pour prendre toute la place dans ses pensées, grommela Thad qui arracha la dernière page de son carnet avec rage. Nous avons un numéro à préparer. Blaine, tu auras Kurt pour toi tout seul dès demain à McKinley, dit Thad d'une voix qu'il voulait contenue, tout en tapotant le genou de Blaine comme s'il s'agissait d'un gentil Toutou à qui l'on demande de faire le beau, mais pour le moment, il y a plus important : le choix de notre chanson d'ouverture pour les sélections Départementales et la chorégraphie pour l'accompagner, ok ?

Blaine cligna des yeux comme s'il venait de se réveiller et qu'il découvrait qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce.

David s'installa sur une des chaises près de Blaine et passa son bras autour de son cou.

- Ami Warbler tu as des soucis ! Claironna t-il. Allez, dis nous ce qui te tracasse. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous et … et franchement, je m'inquiète un peu pour notre pauvre Thad. Cette couleur pourpre sur son visage ne peut pas être la preuve d'une bonne santé, tttttt.

- Ahahaha, très drôle, répliqua Thad.

- Yep, je me fais un devoir de protéger la santé de tous mes co-warblers. _Etttttttttttttt_ donc, Blaine, accouche mec : qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Blaine examina tour à tour les quatre visages qui l'observaient avant de lâcher, dans un soupir, et d'une seule traite.

_- _Je ne sais pas quoi chanter à Kurt demain à McKinley_._

David cligna à son tour des yeux avant de répondre, un peu abasourdi par l'aveu de Blaine.

- Wouaouh, alors là … là c'est vraiment l'amour avec un grand « A ».

- Tu l'as déjà dit, fit remarquer sèchement Thad qui tenait toujours son calepin sur ses genoux. Et tout ça ne fait guère avancer notre problème du jour. Il tapota son crayon sur le calepin. Nous n'avons toujours pas de chanson !

- Nope, je dirais même que ça risque d'empirer, lui répondit David en désignant Blaine de la main. Tu l'as entendu ? Blaine _ne __sait __pas_ avec quoi il pourrait sérénader son petit ami. Le mec qui a poussé la chansonnette pour un « non petit ami » et chanter un duo avec une « impossible petite amie » ? _Ce_ Blaine !

- Oui et bien la seule chose que nous pouvons tirer de ces pathétiques situations - désolé Blaine - c'est que l'amour ET l'alcool ont quelque chose en commun : ils rendent stupides, rétorqua Thad.

Blaine posa le front sur la table devant lui et grogna.

- Merci, non vraiment, merci de me remonter le moral en me parlant de mes deux plus grands moments, marmonna t-il.

Nick se leva et lui tapota le dos en signe d'encouragement.

- N'écoute pas ses deux idiots, Blaine, la liste de ton I-Pod est plus longue que celle des chaussures de Paris Hilton. Tu connais les goûts de Kurt mieux que tout le monde. Tu vas forcément trouver quelque chose.

- Ouais, répondit Jeff. Le plus important mec, c'est que tu saches ce que tu vas porter. Avec Kurt comme petit ami, c'est la priorité _numbe r__one_ et comme tu -

Blaine se releva d'un bond comme un diable sorti de sa boîte.

- _OHMONDIEU_ ! Les vêtements ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Qu'est-ce que je vais porter demain ? _Ohmondieumondieumondieu_ …

- _Ooooooooooooookay_, concéda Jeff qui, sourcils froncés, se frottait le menton et fixait Blaine comme s'il était à deux doigts d'appeler l'hôpital psychiatrique local. L'affaire est plus grave qu'il n'y paraît.

Blaine laissa sa tête retomber sur la table avec un petit « boum » qui fit grimacer David.

- … cette rentrée va être un désastre ! Je vais me faire slushiser dès le premier intercours et Kurt va me quitter.

- Excusez moi, fit une voix qui leur fit tourner la tête à tous les cinq.

Une jeune femme élégante montée sur des Louboutins rouge vermillon, paire de lunettes Prada perchée sur un nez aquilin, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de chant des Warblers. Elle serrait contre elle plusieurs livres de français.

- Je cherche la salle des enseignants, demanda t-elle avec un sourire découvrant une rangée de petites dents blanches comme des perles.

Quatre paire de mâchoire décidèrent de faire un petit tour du côté du plancher, la cinquième s'ouvrit machinalement pour répondre.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle. C'est la première porte à droite après l'escalier principal. Vous ne pouvez pas la rater : laissez vous guider par l'odeur du café, répondit Blaine avec son charme habituel.

- Merci, répondit la jeune femme en exécutant un demi-tour digne d'un Top Model.

Le silence s'installa dans la salle de chant. C'est Jeff qui rompit le charme.

- Est-ce que vous avez vu ses … ses … bredouilla t-il en désignant la partie de son anatomie qui ne donnerait jamais de lait.

- Et cette jupe … cette jupe qui met en valeur ses incroyables petites fe– _sssschhhmmmm_, marmonna Nick dans la main que Blaine venait de poser sur sa bouche.

- Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage, ok ? Dit Blaine. Les gars, c'est une _prof__'_ !

- Ouais, et c'est pas juste. Bon sang, quel est l'idiot qui recrute une bombe comme ça dans un lycée de _garçons_ ! Ils veulent quoi, là ? Notre mort ! Grogna David.

- Que vous vous mettiez à étudiez le français peut-être ? Hasarda Blaine avec un sourire.

- Ahaha, hilarant. Ca te va bien de te fiche de nous, toi qui va avoir ta petite _bombe_ personnelle pour toi tout seul à McKinley.

- Oh, je sais ce que tu devrais chanter ! S'exclama Jeff en claquant des doigts. Sex Bomb de Tom Jones. Tout à fait approprié, hein ? Ajouta t-il en haussant les sourcils d'un air entendu.

Blaine soupira. Pourquoi ses meilleurs amis étaient-ils aussi une bande d'obsédés sexuels ?

- Dois-je vous rappeler que j'intègre McKinley ? Pas exactement le lycée qui accueille à bras ouverts les homosexuels : faire son Come Out est une chose, vivre pleinement sa sexualité en est une autre, se jeter en pâture aux vautours est tout simplement du suicide. Et puis … Blaine poussa un nouveau soupir. Et puis, Kurt n'est pas encore prêt pour ce type de déclaration.

Les Warblers acquiescèrent en hochant gravement la tête. Ils connaissaient bien Kurt, l'éternelle fleur bleue. Une chanson dans laquelle le mot « sexe » revenait à chaque fois que le chanteur entonnait le refrain était exactement ce qu'il fallait pour le faire fuir.

- Bon ok, mais Tom Jones est une bonne idée, ce n'est tout simplement pas la _bonne_ chanson essaye plutôt … euh … It's Not Unusual, proposa Jeff.

- Quoi ?

- Tom Jones. It's Not Unusual. Parfaitement approprié pour quelqu'un qui quitte son lycée pour suivre son grand amour, précisa Jeff. Léger comme une bulle de savon au niveau rythme mais très clair dans le message : « je t'aime et je veux être avec toi chaque minute de ta vie ».

Les Warblers hochèrent la tête.

- Yep, c'est la chanson parfaite Blaine, dit Thad. Une chanson populaire qui devrait parfaitement convenir aux footballeurs mono-neurones de McKinley. Aucune chance qu'ils comprennent que tu parles de Kurt. Et maintenant, si nous en revenions au plus important : la chanson d'ouverture des sélections départementales ?

Blaine sourit. It's Not Unusual. Oui, plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait l'idée séduisante. Et en parlant de séduction … Il ôta sa main de devant la bouche de Nick qui fixait toujours la porte d'entrée dans un état de semi transe.

- Je crois que j'ai aussi trouvé la chanson parfaite pour les Warblers. Et je suis persuadé que notre tout nouveau soliste la trouvera parfaite, lui aussi.

- Dieu merci, soupira Thad soulagé, en levant les yeux au ciel. Et …. Euh, tu nous as aussi trouvé un _nouveau_ soliste ?

Blaine se leva, attrapa Nick par les épaules et le fit tournoyer sur lui-même. Il passa ses bras par-dessus ses épaules et annonça :

- Messieurs, je vous présente votre nouveau soliste. Et en hommage à la merveilleuse créature qui va hanter ses rêves cette nuit, je vous propose de travailler sur une chanson du grand Billy Joël : Up Town Girl.

**What to wear ?**

Blaine chantonnait en rentrant chez lui. Il avait _sa_ chanson ! La chanson parfaite. Légère « Comme une bulle de savon » avait dit Jeff. C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait : il avait le cœur léger.

Il avait un long moment pesé le pour et le contre de son transfert à McKinley. Le pour l'avait emporté. Et pas seulement parce qu'il voulait être avec Kurt (ou plus exactement parce que Kurt le tannait pour qu'ils soient ensemble). Non, s'il avait finalement décidé de quitter Dalton, c'était _grâce_ à Kurt, pas _à __cause_ de lui.

Kurt lui avait montré la voie.

Il réprima un rire nerveux. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide pendant tous ces mois ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi _présomptueux_ ? Il avait cru qu'il était le mentor de Kurt. Celui qui allait l'aider à surmonter les épreuves qu'il traversait.

Idiot, idiot, idiot.

Ou naïf.

Parce c'était exactement le contraire qui s'était produit.

Dès que Kurt était entré dans sa vie, Blaine avait du faire face à la sienne. Faire face à la _vérité_. Et il n'avait pas aimé ce qu'il avait découvert.

Il était un couard. Un lâche qui avait fui plutôt que d'affronter la réalité.

Et il avait osé donner des conseils à Kurt ! C'était Kurt qui lui avait donné une leçon de courage.

Kurt n'avait pas eu le choix, il n'avait jamais choisi de suivre Blaine et de le rejoindre Dalton. Sa vie était en danger. Et dès qu'il avait pu, il était revenu à McKinley. Il était revenu dans le vrai monde. Il avait retrouvé sa vie. Dalton n'avait été qu'une parenthèse. Un refuge passager.

Blaine, lui, avait passé les deux dernières années de sa vie, caché à Dalton comme un de ces petits mollusques se réfugiant derrière un caillou. Il était un pleutre. Mais au contact de Kurt, il avait repris confiance en lui. Il pouvait affronter ses fantômes. Il l'avait prouvé en allant au Bal de promo. Ce soir là, au bras de Kurt, il s'était pris pour Superman affrontant un bloc de Kryptonique mais au lieu de ça, il avait, une fois encore, eut la preuve que son petit ami était la personne la plus courageuse qu'il connaisse. Il était fier de lui, si fier. Et il était si, si reconnaissant que Kurt accepte ses faiblesses, l'accepte tel qu'il était.

Revenir dans une école publique, surtout comme McKinley, représentait un pas de géant pour Blaine. Un retour à la réalité. Il espérait que le choc ne serait pas trop terrible. Il avait peur. Mais tant que Kurt serait à ses côtés, il savait que tout se passerait bien.

Kurt était son héros.

Et comme le voulait la tradition, il devait faire honneur au héros. Ce qui signifiait … trouver de quoi briller à ses côtés.

Blaine ôta son blazer et se mit à farfouiller dans son armoire.

Cravates aux couleurs de Dalton, chemises blanches et pantalon en flannel gris : ADIEU ! Il prit à pleines mains les cintres et jeta le tout par terre.

Il avait toujours détesté les cravates et leur préférait les nœuds papillons. Avant d'intégrer Dalton, les autres collégiens l'avaient surnommé le « Grand-père », parce qu'il aimait porter des nœuds papillons et des cardigans. Ils voyaient ça comme une insulte bien entendu.

Blaine sourit.

Le grand-père. L'ancien. Le sage peut-être ? Il se sentait en effet plus sage que jamais.

Bonjour les cardigans et les nœuds papillons, vive les jacquards et les couleurs flashy ! C'était comme une renaissance.

Et donc, voyons, voyons. Un pantalon rouge. Excellent choix Monsieur Anderson. Kurt avait cette couleur en adoration. Un polo noir et … ah, où l'avait-il donc mis. Ici. Son noeud pap' au couleur de la France. La France, encore un des amours de Kurt.

Et maintenant, les chaussures.

Fini les mocassins en cuir ou vernis. Blaine porterait ses bateaux. Et … il sourit.

La touche finale : pas de chaussettes.

Blaine avait les chaussettes en horreur. Même lorsqu'il faisait froid. Il avait l'impression qu'elles le rapetissaient davantage, qu'elles le retenaient attaché à la terre comme une ancre. Sans chaussette, il se sentait … libre. Plus léger.

Bien entendu, il pouvait aussi détester les chaussettes depuis qu'il avait surpris Kurt en train d'examiner ses chevilles nues, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Kurt aimait le rouge, la France et les chevilles de Blaine. Un fétiche dont Blaine s'accommodait fort bien.

Il passa pantalon et polo, noua le noeud et chaussa ses bateaux. Un peu de gomina pour dompter ses mèches rebelles et il était prêt. Il prit une large inspiration avant d'examiner son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Bon retour parmi nous, Blaine Anderson, murmura t-il à son reflet.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain de l'arrivée de Blaine à McKinley, Agnès, la responsable du tri des colis de l'American Red Cross of Greater Colombus eut la surprise de découvrir qu'un donateur anonyme leur avait envoyé sept chemises blanches, neuf pantalons gris et <em>soixante-seize<em> paires de chaussettes.

Le colis de chaussette était accompagné du mot, pour le moins cryptique, suivant : « trouvez leur un bon maître, elles le méritent, elles m'ont libéré !»

**Zi endeuh.**


End file.
